


Blooms

by saltylikecrait



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Link and Zelda travel to the Temple of Time.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long-time fan of _The Legend of Zelda_ but this is my first attempt at writing for the series.

“I can’t believe this is the temple. It’s so… look at it.”

On the outside, the Temple of Time looked very much the way it had when it stood in all its glory, well, if you overlooked the state of ruin it was in. There was something poetic about how the temple stood, though crumbled, after a century of warfare. Like Hyrule itself, the temple survived its greatest adversary, even if it was left worse for wear.

“And this is where my father last appeared to you?” Zelda looked to Link.

The hero nodded, pointing up at the bell tower to indicate where the long-deceased King of Hyrule last was seen.

Breathing in deeply, she nodded back, hands grasping tightly to a container. Zelda took her first steps forward up the stairs, her last surviving guardian watchful as ever as he walked behind her.

It was surprising the goddess statue still stood as it did, overgrown with moss and vines, but otherwise untouched. Zelda wondered if the goddesses themselves protected these shrines, preserving them for the hero when he returned.

The princess kneeled to the ground, searching for the just the right spot. She ran her hands against the soft earth around the statue until she found just what she was looking for. To her left, Link stood by, watching what she was doing as she reached for the trowel in her bag.

She dug a small hole before she removed an uprooted Silent Princess from the container. Placing into the hole, Zelda began to cover the space around the flower with dirt again, pausing when Link’s hands encircled her own as he moved to help her.

“I wish I could see him again,” she said. “My father.”

Link nodded, understanding her sorrow. He knew the king wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be free of her chains binding her to the Great Calamity and the fate of Hyrule. There had been regret in the king’s voice when he last spoke to the hero. He knew he had been hard on Zelda, too much, and her destiny sometimes made him forget that she was his child first and foremost. Too bad tragedy always seemed to come before epiphany.

“I hope he sees these, wherever he is,” she continued, planting another white flower. “These are for him.” Zelda paused what she was doing, her hands trembling. She took a deep breath as she looked down at them with a frown. 

Leaning in, Link pressed his cheek against hers. His skin was warm and comforting. “He’s proud of you,” he whispered in her ear.

Flowers momentarily forgotten, Zelda leaned back into her guardian.


End file.
